what should be, will be
by Raee
Summary: H/G .......... I fixed up most of the grammer and spelling errors.


What Should Be, Will Be

What Should Be, Will Be

*~*Raee*~*

  
  
  
  


Her copper eyes shone in the fire lit room. She sat by herself staring tentatively into the fire. As the fire roared it enchanted her even more.

  
  


*~*

  
  


He came into the room by himself; which was very unusual; normally he would be surrounded by girls and you would almost never see him without his brother by his side. The room was quite he could see no one else in there. He was happy about that though, he wanted to be alone. As he ventured forward he finally saw her. 

*~*

  
  


She could here someone enter the room but her eyes never left the fire. She tried to be as quite as she could so she wouldn't be disturbed. A small tear fell from her eye, she didn't know why she loved to be alone, to think about her life without disruption. But maybe she longed for someone to just sit with her. She longed to have someone to share everything with and who wouldn't go and gossip around the school telling everything to everyone. She wanted him.

  
  


*~*

  
  


With his firs glance at her he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Her hair was neatly tied back, her robes nicely pressed and clean. But when he looked at her again he saw she was more. Her eyes glistened in the light her pale face was brightly lit to show her cheeks were rosy. Then he saw it, a single tear fell from her eye. He closed his eyes tightly hating himself for being such a coward and not telling her how he felt. He hated to see her sad, and thought that if they were together she wouldn't be, or if she was then he could fix it. But he couldn't find the courage.

  
  


*~*

  
  


Tears started to flow more steadily now. She didn't bother to wipe them away, she knew it wouldn't stop them. The only thing that would stop them was him but she knew he would never come so the tears and sadness never stopped. Of course she would put on a front to show that she was happy but it was just a mask she was really crying all the time. Especially when he talked to her, sure she loved the time she spent with him but it would only be spent with him asking her about homework and everyone asked her for help on that.

  
  


*~*

  
  


He opened his eyes to see she was crying even harder. He couldn't take it anymore. He started to walk towards her but stopped before she could see him. His thoughts were running through his mind at a mile a minute. He doubted himself even more than he usually did around her. He ran his hands through his wild red hair and sighed. 

  
  


*~*

  
  


She could hear him standing near her, his breathing indicated he was frustrated. She didn't turn around to see him for fear of who it was. She could hear him take a deep sigh, and she couldn't stand not knowing who it was any longer.

  
  


*~*

  
  


As she turned around she gasped at who it was. She never expected to see him watching her. He quietly walked up to her his hands shaking every step. His eyes never left hers. He could see she was still crying, tears streaked down her face. Finally she broke the silence.

"why are you here?"

"I was looking for you." His voice cracked and shook with each word he spoke. 

There eyes never moved away from one another. She looked at his eyes with more intensity and questioning. After a few moments she spoke again. "Why?"

" Because I need to tell you something." He moved closer not being able to look down on her any longer. He squatted down to eye level with her and took her hands in his. Her skin was cold and soft like it had never been touched by anyone else. She could feel her heart beating faster and louder. 

She felt one of his hands reach up and touch her face. His hands were soft and warm as her wiped away her tears. She closed her eyes never wanting him to let go. Before she knew it his hand had cupped her chin into it and she felt his lips brush hers as if to ask before her kissed her fully. Her heart pounded with every move. As he moved away waiting for her response she made the jump, she leaned forward and kissed him. He smiled while he kissed her back. Everything they ever felt went in to that kiss. All the fear, longing, and their love went into and with it went all the sadness. 


End file.
